Promise
by Looking Up
Summary: Drawn to a haunted house Yugi is scaringly reminded of a promise he made a long time ago. Lemon. YYxY.


LU: First story in a while. Long one-shot, hopefully it's worth it. Enjoy.

Warnings: Lemon, mentioned deaths, don't like, don't read!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad, isn't it?

***

The small amethyst-eyed teen smiled brightly as Jou threw the neon orange frisbee toward him. Holding his arms out as far as they would stretch, Yugi effortlessly caught it, and whipped it right back at his blonde friend.

Today the sun was shining, and it was unusually warm for a spring day. Both teens had the week off from school, and had nothing better to do. So they decided to go find somewhere to play Frisbee without hitting anything or anyone. Unfortunately, the park was packed with people, and school grounds were closed to students.

So the only place they could find to play the sport was in front of an old house that had been disowned for over a hundred something years. The house was rumored to be haunted, but to this day nobody talked of it. Both Jou and Yugi have heard these rumors, but they were going to take their chance. But the good thing about it was that if they broke a window, nothing bad would happen.

Yugi once again expertly caught the frisbee, and whizzed it back to Jou, who couldn't catch it, but instead it flew right into an already broken window.

"Oops, sorry Jou," Yugi apologized, running up to the blonde. "I'll get it," he suggested as he turned to the house.

He didn't get very far, when a hand clasped onto his shoulder and turned him around to face Jou. "Are you crazy Yug? This place is haunted!"

Yugi raised a brow. "Jou, you can't possibly believe that. Besides, what kind of house is haunted when the sun is shining?"

"Any house Yugi," Jou retorted, a serious expression plastered on his face, making Yugi think that it was a little creepy to say the least. "I think you watch too many horror films. Houses can be haunted any time of the day."

Yugi sighed. "Look, I'm just going to go in, get the frisbee, and come back out. No harm done."

Jou gave him a half worried half skeptical look, and seemed to think on it, glancing at the old house every two seconds or so as if not trusting the structure. "I still don't know…"

Yugi smiled at his friend reassuringly. "It'll only take a second." He pushed Jou's hand off from his shoulder, and turned towards the house. He hobbled up the stairs and stood on the porch, staring at the fragile door. Taking the ancient doorknob into his grasp, Yugi turned it, and opened the door with a creak.

Yugi blinked as darkness consumed his sight and senses, and he coughed as he inhaled the musty air. Once his eyes were adjusted to his surroundings, Yugi opened the door some more to let in more sunlight. Remembering that the frisbee went through a window on the second story, Yugi started his search for the stairs.

He searched for ten minutes before he found the stairs, and Yugi didn't remember the house being so big. It looked much smaller on the outside. Passing the sofa, Yugi's pants brushed it, and he stopped with a disgusted look on his face as a whole puddle of dust clung to his jeans. Looking around him, Yugi finally noticed that nearly every corner of the house was coated in dust and cobwebs.

Brushing the dust from his pant leg with his hands quickly, Yugi trekked on and started to climb the creaking and squeaking stairs. He looked back and had a surprised look on his face when he realized he was leaving footsteps in the dust that covered the stairs.

Reaching the top of the stairwell, Yugi gazed down the long hallway that had numerous doors on the sides. "Better start looking then…" he mumbled to himself as he turned to his right and cautiously opened the wooden door.

He peered in and found the room to be completely empty except for some softly flowing curtains as the wind brushed them lightly.

Yugi backed up and suddenly stopped when he felt his back press up against something that wasn't a wall. He swerved around and expected to see Jou, but instead found nothing behind him except the wall that was three feet away from him. Blinking, Yugi quietly closed the door and went to the next one.

The second room had a desk, and a small bed, but no frisbee. Just some broken glass shattered on the floor and a baseball by the door that he hadn't noticed when he came in.

Backing out of this room, Yugi closed the door, and turned around to go to the next door opposite the one he was just in, and took a step forward, unexpectedly crashing into something solid. Rubbing his sore nose, Yugi started wide-eyed, for he knew for sure that he hadn't run into a wall, and he shot his arm in front of his body, and waved it in the airy space before him, looking for that solid…thing.

His mind a little jumbled when he couldn't find the thing he bumped into, Yugi let it slide to the back of his mind and gave the air a questioning look before he checked three more rooms.

Three more rooms actually turned up to be three more empty rooms. All that they had to offer were furniture, and of course, dust.

Deciding that he should go to the last door at the end of the hallway, Yugi casually opened the door, and stepped in only to have his jaw drop dramatically. This room seemed…very different. Scary different.

Not a spec of dust in sight, the room seemed almost alive with variations of the color red. There was a carpet covering the floor from wall to wall unlike the hardwood floor he had walked on everywhere else, and the only thing that was the same was that there was a broken window that let a breeze sweep in.

Closing his mouth feeling slightly embarrassed, Yugi quickly scanned the room, pushing this new look to the back of his mind. Smiling in happiness, Yugi skidded over to the window and picked up the neon orange frisbee, wanting nothing now than to get out of this creepy house.

Turning around and prepared to leave the nice looking room, Yugi reached for the door, and was immediately pulled back, making the teen gasp aloud when he felt an arm wrap around his middle and a hand clasped over his mouth before he could yell anything.

"Y-you came back!" an anonymous voice sounded behind Yugi, making him shiver at the tone used.

Yugi muttered something close to a plea to let him go, but it went unheard, and Yugi screamed into the invisible hand. Something that felt like a hand was digging painfully against his stomach, and seemed to be progressing downward to his trousers.

"Meas…'op…." Yugi begged, finally realizing what the hand was going for. "S'op…s'op…" He tried, trying to use his hands to stop what was happening.

"Finally… I've waited so long for your return!" The deep voice stated again with a small chuckle of what sounded like glee as the hold on Yugi grew tighter, making him do the opposite of what was asked.

Yugi didn't know what to do. He didn't even know what was holding him and assaulting him at the moment. All he knew was that if he stayed still something bad would happen, and then who knew what. So he kept moving.

A couple minutes of thrashing about, Yugi noticed that the hold around him had loosened a little, and Yugi could tell that he'd be able to break out of the grasp. So using all of the strength that he had left, Yugi kicked and waved his arms around, and was able to at least get out of the hold…for a brief minute.

This time it seemed as if he was being held face to face with the invisible thing. Death grips around his arms, and his body was pressed up against something solid, yet comforting.

As the grips on his arms grew tighter, Yugi noticed he was being pulled closer and felt like he couldn't breathe. "Stay…please," the same voice stated again, making Yugi clamp his eyes shut and turn his head away from the invisible form before him.

"W-what do you wan-want?" Yugi stammered, his brain going into panic mode, seeing that anything could happen to him at this moment. This house really was haunted.

Nothing really happened for a couple seconds, and Yugi wondered what the invisible thing in front of him was going to do next. But that was when he heard Jou's voice waft into the hallway and to his ears.

"Hey Yug, ya in here?" Jou called again, his footsteps coming nearer and nearer.

Yet again Yugi wanted to call out for help, but a hand was forcibly placed over his mouth, and he could feel himself being dragged behind the open door. "I see that your friend is here," the voice whispered into Yugi's ear, making him cringe. "We'll have to continue this later then…lover."

As soon as the last word died off, Yugi quickly felt the hand over his mouth leave, and the hold on his arm had lifted. He gasped and sputtered for air, hoping that he'd be able to control his shock before Jou found him.

"Yugi?" Jou's voice came closer, and Yugi was thankful that he had controlled his breathing. Picking up the discarded frisbee, Yugi stepped out of the room casually, and closed the door. "I'm over here Jou," he stated, trying to place a smile on his face.

The blonde's head popped out of a room two doors down, a dopey smile plastered on his face at the sight of his friend. "There you are Yugi. You've been in here for over a half hour! Is everything all right? I heard ya scream," Jou stated quickly as he ran up to the smaller. "Didja see any ghosts?" he added enthusiastically, but then looked around with a slightly frightened expression.

Yugi widened his smile, and hoped that Jou didn't see the small amount of shock and fear in his eyes. "I'm fine Jou, I found the frisbee, and I screamed because…I saw a spider," he stated awkwardly. "You know how I hate spiders." He laughed a little, hoping to make Jou believe him.

The blonde stared at him for a minute, letting the explanation sink in, and then smiled, taking the frisbee out of his hand. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. C'mon, let's get out of here; this place is giving me the creeps."

"Right," Yugi breathed, following his friend down the stairs and out of the house itself. Checking his watch, Yugi noticed that he had to be home in fifteen minutes, so they both decided to end the game, and head home. Saying his goodbye as he entered the Game Shop, Yugi locked the door and raced upstairs to his room where he went back to his full shock from before, asking himself numerous questions he simply couldn't answer.

***

Yugi had calmed down the next couple days. He refused to play any sort of game in front of the house whenever one of his friends called, and he wanted to strangle his Grandfather when he had to pass the house to get some milk or something from the grocery store.

"Can't we get that tomorrow Grandpa?" Yugi asked, feeling like he was begging out of desperation. "You don't need your prescription today, do you?"

Solomon Motou huffed. Yugi had been acting up all week when he asked a small favor of him. "Yugi, what is the problem? Is something wrong?" he asked shaking his head in weariness.

Yugi bit his lip. He couldn't tell his Grandpa what happened to him at the house, but he could lie about it. No harm would come from it. "That old house three blocks down Grandpa, just the other day I heard that it was haunted."

Solomon let out a laugh. "I thought that you already knew Yugi. But that house being haunted is just a rumor, is that why you refuse to do anything for me? Just because you'll pass _that_ house?"

Yugi nodded.

"But you've never had any problems with it before," Solomon tried. "What difference does it make now?"

'Many differences…' Yugi thought. "Err…you know what Grandpa? Forget what I said before, I'll be back in a flash!" He gave the elder a quick cheeky smile, and turned on his heel as he ran out of the shop and down the street.

Yugi shoved his hands in his pockets as a wind blew that wasn't as warm as he would've liked. Today was supposed to be near sixty degrees, but since the wind was blowing, it seemed cold today.

Closing his eyes as the house came into view, Yugi picked up his pace, and decided to run when he came closer. Preparing to make his legs stretch out as he came closer, something stopped the teen dead in his tracks, and he couldn't help but feel a small warmth come upon him when he looked at the house.

"I really should go…" Yugi mumbled to himself, telling his mind that he needed to go now. But his brain unconsciously told him to stay. So he did.

Yugi didn't realize it, but instead of going the way he wanted to go to get into town, Yugi's feet turned and led him to the house's front steps, and up onto the porch. Something was making the teen want to go into the house again…but what?

"Wait, what am I doing?" Yugi questioned aloud again, finally noticing his hand reaching for the doorknob. Once again, his mind didn't register his own words, and he opened the door, stepped in, and closed it. The inside seemed…neater, and cleaner.

Actually, the house seemed dusted, and free of cobwebs. It looked spotless. Had some nanny come into town, and stormed in here to clean to kill time? Yugi slid a cautious finger on a piece of furniture to make his findings proved, and when he examined his finger once again, not a spec of dust was evident.

Blinking, Yugi also realized that anything that was mechanical was working, and the first thing he glanced at was an old clock, ticking away and reading, 7:43 p.m. Yugi bit his lip and checked his own wristwatch to make sure two hours hadn't passed just like that.

They did.

Yugi guessed that he was just walking really slowly down the street so that he could postpone his sighting of the house. How could he not realize that? Grandpa was probably worrying his bandana off!

Deciding once and for all that he needed to get out of this creepy house, Yugi looked back at the front entrance, and felt the sudden urge to go back upstairs for some unknown reason. It was like it was his own home, and it was his own cozy room calling to him.

Sighing at his odd decision, Yugi made his way to the stairs, cutting off eight minutes from last time. Climbing the clean hard wood stairs, and not leaving dusty footprints, Yugi reached the top stair, and heaved yet another worried sigh.

Something in the back of his mind was telling him to venture to the red room again, but Yugi's will power finally kicked in, and he explored the now neatly preserved rooms first.

No broken glass like last time, and no messed up beds, or broken drawers in a dresser, and the floors were spotless, and seemingly polished. Yugi suddenly felt at ease.

Was it because the house was tidy and spotless that he suddenly felt a wave of comfort? He did not know, and kept re-exploring. The same thing was repeated in all of the rooms, and dread filled his gut when he reached the last door where the incident happened from before.

He stood in front of the door, his fingers twitching at his side. After he had gotten home on the fateful day, Yugi came to the conclusion that he encountered a ghost. It was funny in a way, because before that day, Yugi had never believed in such things. But now he thought otherwise. But what that voice meant by 'Finally…I've waited so long' was still a mystery, and it lingered hauntingly in the depths of his confused mind. And the whole last word, 'lover' as well.

His mind's voice frantically screamed out mercilessly to turn back, get out of the house, and to not open the door. Do nothing but run back to the Game Shop, and say that the drug store was closed when his Grandpa would question him. Yugi's breathing became startlingly fast, and his heart pounded as the small amount of will power he had only minutes ago slipped out of his grasp and ran away.

His fingers still twitching, Yugi reached for the doorknob, and he took it in his grasp too quickly. He turned it, and let it slide open by itself as he nervously peered in. What he saw made him gasp.

The red room could hardly be called a red room anymore. It could be called a gray room, or as Yugi said it, a dusty room. It was like a tornado swept through the house, collected all of the dust and dirt, and dumped it in here. But how? Surely someone couldn't have done this, could they?

Forgetting for a moment what happened the last time he entered, Yugi stepped in, his jaw still down in awe. Maybe he was dreaming…

He scanned the room, and entered slowly, not realizing it. He slid a finger down the once proud wall, and gathered a pile of dust on one finger. He did the same to the floor, bed, and even the windows, and received the same thing. "How is this possible?" He asked out loud again, examining the dust collected on his middle finger.

"You left."

Yugi nearly jumped out of his skin and ten feet up at the sudden voice. It was the same voice as before. Swerving around quickly, Yugi started wide-eyed and swiftly looked around, searching for the source, but sadly couldn't find one. Just like last time.

His breath coming out in short, yet harsh pants of fear, Yugi backed up against a dusty wall, and raked his brain for anything to stop whatever it was that was speaking out of nowhere.

"Wh-what do you mea-mean?" He stuttered nervously as he suddenly felt a small presence somewhere near him.

To his horror of not finding the voice, Yugi's jaw trembled when the voice didn't answer back, and he suddenly felt a mouth with full lips upon his own, and without warning, something that screamed out 'tongue!' was plunged into his unsuspecting mouth.

Yugi's eyes grew as far as they were allowed to when his brain made him realize that he was being kissed, and Yugi suddenly felt the breath in his lungs escape, and the fact that he couldn't draw air back in.

Somewhere in the back of his confused and twisted mind chuckled that he was kissing air.

Becoming slightly lightheaded after a couple moments, Yugi reached forward, and tried to push on the figure or ghost or whatever it was that was kissing him away so that he could breathe. To his despair Yugi found nothing to push against, and tried his right and left, yet again finding nothing to break apart the locked lips.

Knowing that it would probably be pointless to try and push the wall, Yugi whimpered after a while when he felt like he was going to black out from the lack of air, and suddenly, the invisible tongue and lips were off of his, and Yugi almost collapsed to his knees as he inhaled a breath of semi-clean air.

For how long was he being kissed for, Yugi had no idea. All he knew was that he wasn't a swimmer that could hold his breath to unimaginable limits like so. He looked up, and still found no figure in the room.

"But you came back."

Yugi's stomach began to swirl with fear again as the voice popped out of nowhere yet again, and he whizzed his head back and forth in search of the source. "Whe-where are yo-you?" he asked timidly, fear bubbling up even more at his own words.

"Look up."

Yugi didn't know if he should actually take the advice, and bit his lip, closed his eyes, and looked up slowly. He re-opened his eyes and forgot that his back was pressed against the wall, and therefore, he forcefully shoved himself backwards, hurting his back when he saw the unexpected.

He wasn't sure if there was a mirror on the ceiling, or if that was actually a nearly materialized twin of himself. From what he could tell, the ghost had the same style of hair, only tipped in rich crimson, and not amethyst. Adding to the hair, there was some blonde locks bolting up unlike his own bangs that hung around his forehead. The ghost also had blonde bangs framing his face just like Yugi's.

Yugi looked real carefully, and noticed that the crimson was repeated in the ghost's eyes. He was wearing really outdated clothes that looked from the late 1800s. He had trousers being held up by a belt, a white long-sleeved shirt, and a dark coat to cover it all up. Yugi kept staring, and his mouth unconsciously opened again as he took in all of the almost non-transparent features of the twin.

Suddenly, right before his own large eyes, the ghost had immediately disappeared, and Yugi jumped as if a shiver had just jolted through him. Snapping his mouth closed, Yugi set his jaw down, and looked around, the forgotten fear coming up slowly as he couldn't find his look-a-like.

Just as quick as the figure had disappeared, Yugi let out a surprised gasp as he was suddenly picked up and thrown onto the dusty bed, his shirt rising by an invisible hand.

Yugi felt his hands being bound together by something, and he looked up as he struggled, and watched helplessly as his hands where being tied to the headboard with what felt like some old rope just behind his head. "No, please, stop!" he struggled to say as he felt his wrists digging into the invisible rope that bound them.

"Don't you remember me?" the voice half cooed. "You used to love this…"

Yugi stared wide-eyed at the air before him, wondering what the voice meant. "Rem-remember what?" he asked quickly, his chest rising with the heavy breaths he was taking.

The force above him didn't answer, and Yugi's ears perked as he heard the ruffling sound of his shirt being pushed up so that it bunched up just below his chin. Yugi's jaw trembled as invisible hands roamed across his chest, making him shudder both from the unfamiliar touch, and the cold breeze that suddenly washed over him.

The teen struggled against his bound hands, hoping that they'd become loose and he'd be able to get away. Biting his lip so hard that he drew blood when nothing loosened up, Yugi's eyes grew to an impossible size when he looked down at the now not-so-invisible person, who was staring hungrily at his navel.

"Please, stop!" Yugi cried as he watched his zipper being undone with the ghost's hands, along with the unfamiliar sensation of a tongue dipping into his belly button.

To his relief, the ghost stopped his ministrations, and looked at Yugi with a surprised look. "Why? Why do you not remember your promise?"

Yugi was completely confused at this point. "What promise? I don-don't remember any-anything!" he stuttered in a rush, trying in vain to back up away from the ghost, but couldn't when the seemingly older teen placed his hands on his slender hips firmly.

Yugi shivered yet again, and squinted his eyes shut as the ghost crept forward over his body, and took his chin in his firm grasp. "Open your eyes," the ghost stated, making Yugi flinch at the sudden tone, and do as asked.

Yugi swallowed nervously as the spirit gazed into his eyes, a look of thought adorning his face. Yugi wanted to look away at the intimidating stare, for it was making him even more uneasy. Unfortunately for the teen, his head was being held still so that he couldn't do the wanted action.

After a couple minutes of staring the ghost asked, "How could you not remember your promise you made so many years ago?"

Yugi's chin was let free, and once again he stated, with a slightly stern voice, "I don't kn-know what you're talking about."

Once again the spirit was silent, and Yugi shivered from the breeze that floated in through a small broken window that he hadn't noticed before. "Perhaps you're not…" the spirit let the sentence die on his lips as he removed himself slightly from atop of the smaller. "Wait here."

It wasn't like Yugi was given a choice. Within a second, the ghost disappeared into thin air, and Yugi's breath evened out some. But he nearly jumped when the ghost came back just as quick with a rectangular thing in his hand.

Yugi watched with careful eyes as the spirit that looked like him approached the bed, and sat on the edge of the mattress gingerly. He held out the rectangle with one hand so that Yugi could see.

It was a picture frame with a black and white photo neatly placed behind the glass. Yugi stared at the picture in shock when he saw himself with a cheeky grin upon his face as the spirit in front of him kissed his cheek lovingly. They were both dressed in similar clothes as the transparent teen before him, and Yugi wondered what the meaning of it all was.

"This is a picture of you, right?" the spirit asked with a monotone voice.

Yugi couldn't help but nod at the question. "But…how? I can't live in that time, I'm living in this time!" he exclaimed, rethinking the whole thing over, although many pieces were still missing. "Why do you-"

"How could you forget your promise to me?" the ghost repeated suddenly, cutting Yugi off, his voice sounding slightly distraught. "You promised you'd come back to me, and never forget me on your deathbed!"

'Deathbed?' Yugi wondered, his brain becoming even more confused. "I don't understand…" he started, but the spirit beside him went on, sounding like he was becoming enraged.

"I should have never loved you, I should've never mourned over you like I did, killing myself over you." The ghost let the frame drop onto the bed, and it accidentally slipped off the dusty comforter and shattered when it hit the floor, making Yugi cringe at the sound. "I bet you don't even remember my name…"

The ghost kept rambling, unreal tears here and there sliding down his cheeks. Yugi didn't know why, but he let his fear slip away, and a sudden pity fell upon him. He forgot the cold and the dust for the moment too, and all of a sudden, the ghost in front of him did seem rather familiar.

"Please," Yugi whispered, hating the fact that he couldn't move due to the fact that his hands were still bound together. "Please don't cry." A want to comfort washed upon him, making the tied up teen not even notice the new feeling.

The spirit didn't respond, and tried to hold in his sobs, but merely choked on them every time he tried. Yugi bit his lip, and remembered that the teen had stated that he probably didn't remember his name. Blinking, Yugi thought back to all of the rumors about the man that lived here so long ago. What was his name…?

"Yami?" Yugi called softly, the name coming to him quicker than he expected.

The spirit stopped his angered sobs, and turned to look at Yugi with wide eyes, hope evident in those red orbs. The teen kept staring in disbelief, and crawled toward the tied up teen and sat atop his hips. "Do you…Yugi?"

Both stared at each other for an unknown amount of time. Yugi breathed through his mouth, trying not to create too much sound. Something was familiar about this teen atop of him, but sadly, Yugi couldn't think of how he was familiar.

Yugi barely registered a hand touch his cheek lightly, and the other sneak up to his wrists to untie the rope. Yugi let his hands fall like dead weight, and he leaned into the somewhat nice, but still unfamiliar touch, and watched as the ghost's facial expression lightened, and a small smile graced his thin lips.

"I'm sorry," Yugi started, his gaze breaking away from the spirit's own. "Honestly, you seem familiar, and I do remember the name of the last person who owned this house, but everything's still a blur." He swallowed awkwardly, but kept going.

"If what you're saying is true about me living all those years ago, I'm sorry I broke whatever promise I made to you, and I'm sorry for not knowing what you are speaking about," he apologized, ending his statements all together.

The spirit stared at him even though Yugi had turned his head to the side, eyes looking longingly at the door. "Please forgive me then, I've just missed you so much," he whispered loud enough for the teen beneath him to hear, and he leaned down slowly, took Yugi's chin in a soft grip, and placed his lips once again over the smaller's.

Yugi tensed, but quickly decided that it wasn't that bad since it didn't come unexpectedly like last time. Plus, it was only a small chaste kiss, and no tongues involved this time around. Yugi blinked his eyes several times however, and he suddenly felt like a train had hit him.

So many cherished memories of him and Yami sneaking out on a school night to go to the park, or the movies, or just somewhere safe to make out. So many memories of him and Yami teasing each other lovingly at the worst possible moments. So many memories of them causing small troubles around their friends, running away, and laughing about it until their guts burst.

Yugi frowned as memories of bad events flooded into his mind as well. How could he forget the moment when his parents forbid him of a gay relationship? He remembered crying for days, and Yami had somehow snuck into his house and comforted him with sweet nothings, and told him tales of their future together. How they would run away somewhere far from their hometown and Yami told him impossible things of what they'd do once they graduated.

Yugi remembered the time where Yami was being picked on because he was good at math. He could recall the exact moment of when he stood up against the students, and told them to back off; something he would never do now.

He remembered each kiss, hug, and every single passionate moment they shared.

He also regained the sudden memory of his promise to his secret lover. How he had picked up pneumonia from walking in the rain for too long when he was performing a task for his parents. He remembered Yami sneaking in through his window when his parents were out, and comforting him by his bedside, Yugi demanding that he stay longer since things weren't looking too bright.

They had both realized that Yugi wasn't going to make it through his sickness, and Yugi could remember Yami taking his pale hand in his, and gripping it like if he let go, Yugi would rise and float away. He had asked Yugi to make him a promise.

"_Promise me that when you return in your next life, you'll remember me."_

_Yugi's pale amethyst eyes tried to shine, but simply couldn't at the time. He instead griped the other's hand harder. "I promise," he stated with a hoarse voice. "As long as you'll be here waiting for me."_

_Yami started to smile weakly, but his face showed worry first when the hand in his slackened a little. "Hold on a bit longer love," he almost begged, kissing the smaller's sweaty forehead. _

"_I'll try," Yugi half coughed, making Yami bite his lip in nervousness and worry at the same time. Why hadn't Yugi's parents given him a coat when they clearly knew that it was a cold day and rainy? "I'm slipping," Yugi breathed, weak panic making its way to his chest as he felt his sight worsening, and his heart beat dramatically dropping to a dangerously slow pace. _

_Yami grit his teeth, and let his tears flow down his soft cheek. "Please Yugi, don't leave me. I couldn't live without you," he tried, hoping his clichéd words would help heal Yugi. _

_Yugi smiled, making his lover stare. "Don't be sad… remem…ber that…promise…" His hand went limp in Yami's hand, and his eyes slid shut, stating that he had fully given into his illness, and slipped away to another world._

_Yami's lower lip and jaw quivered as he broke down, throwing himself onto the smaller's chest and stomach, weeping his heart out, every now and then was finding his way to Yugi's lips and lightly kissing them. He stayed like that for almost two hours until he heard the downstairs door open and slam shut, signaling that Yugi's parents had arrived home from the doctor's. _

_Hating the fact that if he was found, he'd be blamed for something that was related to Yugi's death, Yami gave Yugi's chilling lips one last kiss before he carefully slipped through the window, and ran from the house, knowing for sure that would be the last time he'd see his lover in this lifetime. _

Even though he was dead by then, Yugi watched silently in his mind as Yami took his own life two nights later. He felt his own hot tears stream down his face, and was warped back to reality when he felt real hands wipe them away, and then kiss his lips tenderly.

He looked up and was surprised to see Yami fully materialized now, still sitting on his hips. "Do you…?" Yami started, and Yugi nodded immediately. "Yes, I do. How could I possibly forget all of that of our past lives? I'm so sorry Yami, I'm so sorry…" he sobbed as he sat up and buried himself into his lover's chest. Yami carefully removed himself from Yugi's hips, and situated himself beside his crying lover, carefully enveloping him in his strong arms.

Yami had always hated it when Yugi cried. "Please, I stopped crying for you, please stop crying for me. I forgive you," he cooed softly into Yugi's ear, rubbing Yugi's back soothingly, and smiled when the smaller's shoulders stopped shaking. "I thought that you'd remember me when you first saw me, I guess I assumed wrong; my mistake."

Yugi sniffed, and rubbed the tears from his eyes. "I just can't believe I didn't recognize you sooner." He paused, and rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "I guess too much time passed since our deaths…"

Yami sighed, and slinked an arm around Yugi's petite form, bringing him closer. "It's all right, we found each other, and kept our promises," he whispered into Yugi's ear lovingly. "No harm done."

He pulled Yugi onto his lap, and tilted the teen's head back, pressing his lips against the other's. Yugi quickly complied, hating the fact that all that they had been doing for the past twenty minutes was sulking and looking at the negatives at something that was resolved already.

Yami carefully slid his tongue over Yugi's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance, and Yugi immediately opened without protest now that he had regained his past memories. Tongues battled in an exotic dance in their heated kiss, both savoring the sweet taste of each other after so long.

Unfortunately, the need of air came to both teens, and they broke apart, mostly satisfied. "How long has it been?" Yugi asked suddenly.

"One hundred twenty years," Yami replied flatly, watching as Yugi's large eyes widened, and then shrunk back in slight sadness.

"That long…but wait," Yugi said, sadness momentarily forgotten as he looked around. "I told you to wait for me at my house. This isn't my house. Where are we?"

Yami smiled. "I suppose all of your memories of us haven't returned, because you seem to have forgotten that I took the liberty of buying us a small home after we got out of school."

"A _small _home?"

"People over the years couldn't resist making it larger. I watched over it, and I knew that someday you'd return, so I also made sure that nobody ever moved here, and made it 'haunted'," he explained, pushing Yugi back down playfully, the dust vanishing all around them.

"What's going on?" Yugi asked, taking notice that Yami was no longer transparent, and everything seemed to be clearing up. "What's happening?"

"You and I are allowed to live again," Yami stated with a smile on his face, as he nuzzled the crook of Yugi's neck, releasing a small moan from the other. "I whispered a prayer before I killed myself; you can guess what it was."

"Thanks," Yugi breathed, the whole room spotless now, and all broken windows repaired like magic. He moaned aloud as Yami sent his hands up his chest and into his hair as he started another mind-blowing kiss.

Yugi moaned loudly this time as his hands aimlessly searched for his lover's outdated shirt, and once he found it, he fumbled with the buttons, and smiled inwardly as he was able to roam his hands over the nearly forgotten well-toned chest that he'd always loved.

Yami broke away from the kiss, and received a groan of protest, which caused him to chuckle. To make the protests disappear, Yami took a nipple into his mouth, and swirled his tongue around the stub, earning a pleasured and satisfying cry from Yugi.

Yugi's hands slithered their way up to grasp Yami's hair, pulling him down to receive more. He breathed out his pleasure, and felt Yami's hot mouth move to the neglected nipple, and gave it the same treatment.

"Yami…" Yugi sighed out, his voice a little strained. Yami smiled as he let his head rise up and he placed a finger on the smaller's lips to shush him. Yugi watched with dazed eyes as Yami stripped his shirt off, and quickly discarded it on the floor somewhere behind him.

Yugi wasted no time in pulling the elder down and courageously dominate the kiss when he smashed Yami's lips against his own. Keeping his courage up, Yugi slowly darted out his tongue, and started to run it along his lover's bottom lip, somewhat shyly asking for entrance.

Yami granted him permission, and quickly sucked the smaller's tongue into his own mouth, becoming impatient. Yugi understood and went right to work of exploring the moist cavern. Both teens moaned as they fought over dominance, and Yami gave in this one time as his mind became distracted with the task of undoing Yugi's belt.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Yugi knew that Yami was starting on his trousers and that they were both running out of air. So with one flick of his tongue, he backed out slowly and finished with a regular kiss on the lips.

Both panting, Yami recomposed himself quickly and he smiled down at the smaller. "I love you," he mouthed before he pulled Yugi's pants down to his ankles and then past his feet and onto the floor.

Yugi mouthed the words back before he realized that now he was only dressed in his boxers. But Yami was still only in his pants…that didn't seem right. Sitting up straight and pushing Yami back a little, Yugi leaned down and undid the taller's zipper with his teeth, earning a pleasurable moan.

Hands slipped into his messy hair as Yami's own pants were stripped down, leaving him in nothing but boxers. Yugi smirked, and Yami thought he looked adorable at the small attempt.

Becoming dominant again, Yami forcefully knocked Yugi off of his heels and onto his back against the soft cushion of bed they were on. The elder leaned down and gave Yugi a chaste kiss, and then trailed up to the smaller's earlobe, and gently nibbled on it.

Yugi breathed out his pleasure yet again and set his hands on the uppermost part of his lover's underwear, and gently started to pull it down, unfortunately stopping when he felt his hands being taken away and tied to the headboard behind him.

Yugi snapped his eyes open in confusion and saw Yami smirking playfully at him. "Since you regained memories, I do recall you loved it whenever you were bound helplessly."

The memory box in his head clicked and Yugi indeed recall loving the said treatment. "Then what are you doing just sitting there!" he replied back smartly, making the smirk on Yami's face grow rapidly.

Yugi watched as Yami's hands crept up his bare torso, leaving tickling sensations that made him want more. Yugi arched up however when Yami's mouth met his navel and a wet muscle was dipped into it.

The muscle teased and teased until Yugi thought that it would never stop. When Yami did stop, Yugi felt a little disappointed, but knew that there was much more to come. Excitement washed over him when Yami started to reach for his boxers, and slowly slip them down, revealing his erection.

A powerful moan was sent out into the world when a warm breath crashed against his hardened member, and Yugi thrashed violently when a warm, moist mouth engulfed him completely.

Yami smirked at his lover's reaction; he could tell Yugi hadn't felt something like this in such a long time. Swirling his tongue around teasingly, Yami watched as the smaller bucked his hips harshly, and Yami chuckled, thus creating vibrations that were sent down the member in his mouth, making Yugi to go over the edge and release.

The elder teen swallowed every last drop happily, and looked up to see Yugi pretty tired out, sweat covering him head to toe, and labored breaths sweeping out of his body.

"You can't be tired already Yugi, the best is yet to come," Yami cooed seductively into the smaller's ear, making Yugi giggle a little at the soft wisps of air hitting his ear. Yugi turned to his side, and took the advantage to kiss the other teen deeply before Yami pulled away and revealed his own weeping member.

Yugi smiled at Yami as the ropes around his wrists were loosened, and he was freed. Latching onto Yami almost immediately, the two were pulled down, and Yami gave his other a small kiss before whispering, "I don't have any lubrication."

Yugi stared up at Yami quizzically before whispering back, "When did we ever need lubrication? I just need you inside me…"

"Are you sure? It'll hurt after so long," Yami wondered aloud, worry lacing his voice slightly.

As if to answer his question, Yugi arched up and pecked Yami on the lips. "I'm sure, just as long I'm with you."

The ex-spirit nodded, but stuck two fingers in his mouth anyway. Despite Yugi's and his own needs, he at least wanted the other to be prepared. It had been one hundred and twenty years, after all.

Finding that his fingers were coated enough, Yami leaned over the other and pushed his lips against Yugi's lightly as he let his fingers circle the other's entrance. He slipped both in, and his brows furrowed in slight worry as Yugi emitted a small whimper of pain.

"Shh..." he assured softly, scissoring his fingers to stretch Yugi further, hoping to find that special spot soon so that the pain would reduce into pleasure. Within moments, his small prayer was achieved as Yugi broke out of his whimpers into full force moans, his hips bucking furiously.

Pressing against the other's prostate a couple more times, Yami slipped his fingers out, chuckling when Yugi moaned in dislike of the now hollow feeling that he was left with.

"Don't give me that look," Yami said with a smirk. "You know you'll get some." He pressed his and Yugi's lips into another chaste kiss for reassurance before he hurriedly lined himself up only to quickly push passed the tight muscles, only to be welcomed by heat and almost uncontrollable pleasure.

He heard Yugi whimper in pain again, and Yami exhaled a breath of held air. He locked eyes with his lover, and thankfully, Yugi was able to push past the pain and nod at him to start moving.

Yami started moving with a slow pace, trying not to pound helplessly into Yugi's tightness. He panted, looking at Yugi's pain stricken face, and he quickly changed position so that he could hopefully find the other's prostate like before. Thankfully, he was lucky, and had Yugi's amethyst eye pop open wide and a moan of pleasure escape his lips.

Yugi could feel Yami up his pace the moment he cried out his pleasure, and he immediately wrapped his legs around the other's waist, panting out Yami's name over and over again. He knew that this intimate moment wasn't going to last very long, as it was the first time they had sex in over a hundred years.

Moans, grunts, and cries of pleasure bounced off the walls as the two teens made love, both wanting it to last much longer than what they knew would. Yugi arched up when he felt two hands pinch his erect nipples and twist lightly, only urging his erection to swell up even faster.

Wrapping his arms around Yami's neck as he felt the bottom of his stomach heat up with pressure, Yugi cried out when he felt one hand leave his chest and go to his member, increasing his pleasure for the last moments they had left. Within seconds, Yugi's climax arrived, and he released his essence onto his and Yami's stomachs.

Thrusting a couple more times, Yami grunted out his own release, barely hearing Yugi lightly moan at the feeling of his seed filling him up so nicely. He let his hands drop onto the bed sheets beside Yugi, and he slowly pulled out before flopping down next to his lover as his orgasm took over.

"Yami..." Yugi breathed tiredly, feeling arms enveloping around him, bringing him tight to the other's sweaty chest. He leaned his head on Yami's shoulder, noticing how Yami rested his chin atop his head, and how well they fit together. He smiled and exhausted smile as he cuddled impossibly closer to the other. "I love you...I promise you that..."

He was starting to drift, but he caught Yugi's last words, knowing that the smaller had also drifted into a peaceful sleep. "I love you too," he whispered before he was claimed by a peaceful darkness as well.

END

LU: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
